ViacomCBS Wiki:Rules and Policies
The ViacomCBS Wiki is a important part of the FANDOM network and needs a few requirements Account making and management *Any annoying or disruptive behavior will not be allowed (there was a user I blocked who uploaded a Non-Viacom image without providing any connection) *Only use one account if you can, and if you can’t please provide a solid reason as to why a backup account is required **Allowed reasons: ***If you forgot your password and it’s your only way to return to editing **Reasons not tolerated ***As mentioned above, adding pages that are non-Viacom without researching if there’s a connection between Viacom and the unrelated company will result in deletion of that page and a block. ***Sockpuppeting won’t be tolerated (like other wikis) Example: (Insert main username) 1 could create (Insert main username) 2 and have the second account removed, if the first account has a pre existing block in place. Creating certain pages Characters The character should be Viacom-owned or acquired NOTE: If the character is currently a Viacom property, but in the past wasn’t owned by them, only add material released or produced after their purchase of the character(s) Example of this: If you were to include Transformers (any of them), on the infobox should only include their films released by Paramount Pictures, A small section about the toy line’s history can be added but overall should only focus on the film franchise. Character groups or multiple characters These pages should have separate clickable sections about each character in that group TV networks These pages should have general information, with a separate page about their programming (for networks that air more than 20 shows) Films These pages should include a plot in your own words and a small section about other material releases for the film (home video, toys, etc) Companies Research if the company is either: Viacom-owned or not owned by them, but have a small, medium or large connection to them. Home video releases These should a table highlighting any of the following home video formats: DVD, VHS, Laserdisc, Blu-ray (including UHD releases) NOTE: Streaming releases won’t be added as they don’t have any relation to home video. List of (insert details) These pages are lists so they need proper organization NOTE:Film lists can have a table as long the studio has released more than 20 films to this day. The purchase of CBS This topic might be confusing, but since CBS and Viacom are now reuniting in about a week, pages relating to CBS can be added when the acquisition closes. However don’t add anything that happened when the two were separated. So you can add a UPN page if you desire, but don’t add a CW page unless it has details relating to stuff after the purchase. Files Unlike the Disney Wiki, the file names aren’t of much importance, as me and the other admins focus on the content in the image, anything unrelated to ViacomCBS with the exception of where the article has information about co-productions will be deleted. Summaries of edits, deletions and message removals It is very easy to mess up or not know what to say when typing a summary for certain tasks, try to avoid doing that, instead use the table below for reference. Be Careful! While Viacom is home to famous cartoon characters such as Spongebob and Dora the Explorer, there will be pages and articles that might contain content that is aimed towards mature audiences whether it is stated explicitly or implicitly. This goes for anybody, more specifically, underage users. Ending note Have fun here at the Viacom Wiki and follow the criteria listed above and I’ll consider you worthy enough for other positions. Category:Important pages